Filthy Women
by words without
Summary: Fire Lord Azula, and the wonders of victory. Spoiler warning.


AN- My second oneshot revolving around Azula. I had to. She's so freaking demented and awesome.

Saw the (ohmygodwonderful) season finaly the other day, and loved it...despite being sad that the show's over and a major non-fan of both Maiko and Kataang. Sorry, don't see either one of those parings, and I'm someone who usually sticks as close to canon as humanly possible. However: I thought the writers did an excellent job of keeping everyone happy; as a Zutara supporter I was certainly satisfied with that Zuko-takes-the-lightning-bolt-for-Katara-during-that-kickass-Agni-Kai bit!!

And anyway my Avatar otp is Suki/Sokka. Sokka "became a man" thanks to Suki! (Totally implied sex in that scene. Totally.) Good enough for me!

Anyways...my favorite part of the ending was how dark a turn it took with Azula. It was fun watching her go closer and closer to the edge over the 2nd and 3rd season, and then watch her fall right off that edge altogether. Hence: this strange little oneshot. I'm hoping it makes sense. (With my stuff you never know...)

Hate it, love it, don't get it--please review regardless! Con. Crit. is worshiped, so the longer the review the better. Thanks!

(One last thing--**skywalker05 **wrote this little thing involving Azula, The Cabbage Man, and revenge. It's as cracktastic as it sounds. Go read it, it's short and probably canon, considering the weird turns Avatar has taken before.)

* * *

_**Filthy Women**_

Victory!

(_alone in her cell her small cell her cold cell all alone except for the guards the food-bringers and cleaners and everyone who looks at her in fear and disgust everyone everyone even Zuko now even poor pathetic little Zuzu who used to loathe her now when he stops by to look in her cell he just looks tired and sad and __**old**__._

_oh silly, stupid Zuzu.)_

Victory!

She'd earned it. She'd won! Princess—no, _Fire Lord_ Azula had won!

(_'did you see the lightning bolt?' she demands of the guards, 'did you see? did you see me hit him? I hit him! hit him with lightning and that water rat that peasant of his she's dead too I'm sure she's dead too I must have killed her, I slit her throat. how could she win? she and Idiot Zuko I killed them both I must have killed them both I must have won I'm the Fire Lord!_

_I won! I had to win!')_

Some of the guards let her rant, and some of them look scared. Some of them tell her to shut up and she snarls at them for their insolence. "How dare you!" she shrieks. "How dare you! I'm the Fire Lord! You're banished! I'll burn you to ashes!"

(_she doesn't understand the rudeness of these guards how dare they how dare they have that nerve they're little better then servants, yes, yes they're servants sent to attend to the Fire Lord how dare they be so rude—)_

"Zuzu," she coos, late at night. "Dearest little brother. Come and visit with your sister. She'll tell you all about how she destroyed the world. Come and see, Zuzu. Everything is dark and rotting. And it's all because of me, I did it! Come and see, useless brother!"

And most of the time he doesn't come, but sometimes he does. Sometimes she looks up and there he is, on the other side of the bars.

(_her throne room so nice and luxurious because she is the Fire Lord and deserves nothing less.)_

He never says a word, when he visits…just looks at her, and seems ill. Frightened, fragmented pieces of thought flit through his eyes. Physically, the gawky adolescent she knew is no longer: he has become a strong, handsome adult, and carries himself with regal bearing. But when Azula the Fire Lord looks into his eyes, she can see the hapless little failure he'll always be inside.

('_silly little Zuzu, thinking you're a king. you're nothing. you're nothing! do you hear me? Father is disgusted by you! you've let your entire kingdom down! you're nothing, Zuko! doesn't that make you angry? it's ok, Zuzu, you can tell Azula how you feel. Azula won't betray you. trust me again, Zuko, and again and again and again—you'll always fall for my tricks!_

_how do you feel, Zuzu? tell me! tell me, I command it! tell me how you feel, you worthless carcass! __**Answer**__ me! Zuko!')_

Azula the Fire Lord screams and screams and screams until Zuko the nothing, the fake-brave, turns and flees from the sound…

She doesn't understand why Mai and Ty Lee haven't come to see her yet. Don't they want to be on the good side of their Lord? It doesn't matter. She doesn't need them. Foolish Ty Lee and boring Mai. There's no use for them.

(_she needs no one give her no one Azula the brave and mighty can rule the whole wide world on her own the whole wide empty world is hers and just hers, not her __**father's**__, not her __**brother's**__. _

_the whole wide empty world for Azula alone!)_

Rumors reach the Fire Lord's ears. She hears the guards discussing her kingdom. They say that Ozai has refused to eat since being captured, that he spits and lashes out at anyone who comes near. They say that he nearly killed a guard: reached through the bars and choked him until the other guards could pry him off. They say he spends hours standing at the center of his cell and shouting; he throws his arms forward and kicks out his feet, and he creates no flames.

"Useless and a failure," Azula tells the guards. "He really should just die." They give her strange looks and she smiles.

_(always she sits with her hands behind her back always though they're not tied any longer. but she keeps them there, keeps them still because she wants to. because one day they brought in a strange little boy with arrows who couldn't be the Avatar because she __**killed**__ the Avatar and this strange little boy tapped her forehead and everything turned green and sour and now she can't bend. _

_or at least, the strange little boy and his friends seem to think so, but Fire Lord Azula knows differently. she knows how strong she is how mighty she is no one could __**ever**__ take her fire bending away so of __**course**__ she could still bend if she moved her hands but she doesn't want to move her hands, you see.)_

She hears other rumors: Zuko is a fine ruler, people say. He is fair and just. His fat uncle Iroh comes from his adopted home of Ba Sing Sei often, and Zuko uses him as a sort of unofficial advisor. He is close with the Avatar and his friends, and they too often come to pay him visits.

He has not visited Ozai since he found his mother.

(_oh, Mother! did what you had to so you could save your little boy's life killed Azulon and ran away and when your husband took the throne he did his best to forget you were out there. and he did forget. and you know he did. he lost what traces of justice you'd given him and he forgot forgot forgot. he forgot so much he forgot he once loved you, forgot he once was so obsessed with you that he convinced his parents to arrange a marriage. he forgot it all. and so after his coronation he hired assassins to make sure you could never tell anyone what you did to Azulon, to make sure you wouldn't do it to him as well, he hired assassins and they __**killed**__ you—_

_isn't that __**right**__, Mother?)_

Azula would have loved to see Zuzu's expression when he found Ursa's grave. Of course she couldn't go (a Fire Lord has her duties), but she would have loved to see him crumble. Silly, silly Zuko, still yearning for Mommy's love.

(_Azula was glad she was dead that witch that hag Azula was glad! filthy woman loving her weakling son but not her daughter—wasn't Azula the strong one? wasn't Azula her father's favorite? Azula was the best! it was her Ursa should have loved! filthy woman! how dare she?)_

Fire Lord Azula has her victory.

Fire Lord Azula screams and screams…

_(' how dare she not love me why wasn't I good enough for her how dare she be that cruel—')_


End file.
